Nobody's Home, A Terra songfic
by O-Starfire-O
Summary: Terra is brought back from her state of Suspended animation under the impression Slade is alive and her mission to kill the Titans still runs through her head, She slowly realises that they were her Friends... (ONE SHOT)


**Nobody's Home, A Terra Songfic**

"Is She alive?" Asked a Scientist.

"Huh..?" Asked a Blonde Girl.

"What happened to you...?" Asked A Lady Scientist.

"I.. I can't remember.." Said the Girl looking around.

She saw flashes of a man with a half mask.

"Slade...Master..?" Asked the Girl.

"Slade..?" Asked the Scientists.

"Kill... The Teen Titans..." Said the Blonde girl.

She was realised after a week of re-abilitation.

"Kill..." Said Terra which led them to a battle.

"Plasmus your down!!" Yelled Robin as Plasmus fell to the ground.

"But with Slade gone... How?" Asked Cyborg.

"You!!" Yelled the Girl.

"Terra!?" Yelled the Titans.

"Is.. She our friend..?" Asked Beastboy.

"You will pay!" Yelled Terra as she picked up a rock and threw it at the Titans.

"....TITANS GO!" Yelled Robin.

**I couldn't tell you.**

**Why she felt that way.**

**Felt it everyday.**

**I couldn't help her.**

**I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**

Robin threw a Exploder Disk at Terra.

She was thrown of her rock.

"Aah!" Squealed Terra.

Beastboy turned into a ram and began to run at her.

"No!" Yelled Terra as she brung earth up and used it as a shield.

"You will pay..." Said Raven as she began to pick up a car and throw it at her.

Terra turned around and saw the car flying at her.

A Huge hand of Rocks came out and picked up the car and threw it back.

Her eyes began to glow yellow and many rocks flew at the Titans.

Robin was knocked into Beastboy.

Cyborg flew around into Raven who was ready to use her powers again.

"Azarath Metrion Zyn--" Said Raven interupted by being knocked away by Cyborg.

"Friends...." Said Starfire shocked by her friends flying away.

"I am sorry Friend Terra.. But you are no longer our friend!" Yelled Starfire as her eyes began to glow green.

"F-Friend...?" Asked Terra confused.

Flashes of her hugging Starfire...Her greeting Cyborg...Her and Raven working together, Robin including her in a battle then... Her Kiss with Beastboy.

"But... What am I doing!?" Yelled Terra as she fell to the ground crying.

**What's Wrong What's wrong now.**

**Too Many, Too Many Problems.**

**Don't know where she belongs, **

**Where she belongs.**

"You tried to kill us Terra!" Yelled Robin as he brushed off rocks off him.

"..I tried to kill you..?" Asked Terra confused.

"You did!" Yelled Raven getting up.

"You also sold us to Slade... You and him nearly killed us!" Yelled Beastboy.

"Go back home.." Said Raven Coldly as they all turned away from her.

"....Home?" Asked Terra as she remembered her room at Titans Tower.

"Titans...Tower..?" Asked Terra.

"TITANS TOWER IS MY HOME!" Yelled Terra.

"If that's your only home..." Said Beastboy.

"You have none.." Said Raven.

"I..I have my cave.." Said Terra as she walked off to get to her cave.

She sat and looked around with her flash light.

"....Titan's Tower..." Cried Terra

**She want's to come home**

**But nobody's home.**

**That's where she hides.**

**Broken Inside.**

**With no place to go.**

**No place to go.**

**To dry her eyes.**

**Broken Inside**

Terra looked outside.

"...My..Friends..?" Asked Terra.

"How could they..they be my friends... If...If they left me!?" Yelled Terra.

"They left you..Cause you were you..." Thought Terra.

Terra fell to the ground and cried looking at the Stars.

**Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind**

"I can't do this..." Said Terra as she sat looking at the Stars tears still sliding down her face.  
"Beastboy.....You..Left me.." Said Terra as the taste of her tears were felt in her mouth.  
She jumped to her feet.  
"Yuck!" Said Terra.  
She dropped once again.  
"...I just.. Can't do this!!!" Yelled Terra.

**Be Strong, Be Strong now.  
Too many, Too Many Problems.  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs.**

Terra began to walk to Titans Tower.  
DING DONG.  
Robin opened the door.  
"Terra!?" Yelled Robin.  
"Terra!?" Asked the Titans as they ran to the door.  
"I... wanted to come home.." Said Terra.  
"This.. Is not your home!!!!" Yelled Raven.  
Terra's eyes began to water up.  
"Tears do not work...." Said Starfire looking at the ground.  
"Please... This is my home...." Cried Terra.

**She wants to go home.  
But Nobody's Home.  
It's where she lies.  
Broken Inside  
With Nobody home  
Nobody Home  
That's where she cries  
Broken Inside.**

"....FINE!!" Yelled Terra.  
"...Sorry.." Said Beastboy.  
"No we aren't... You tried to kill us... TWICE!!" Yelled Raven.  
"Why are you so against me!" Yelled Terra crying inside.  
"Friend... This is not how you feel..." Said Starfire seeing through her.  
"I AM NOT....Please.. I thought you all cared..." Said Terra

**Her Feelings she hides.  
Her Dreams she can't find.  
She losing her mind.  
And She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, Yeah.**

"I just wanna come home..." Said Terra.  
"You have no home here..." Said Robin coldly  
"But this is home...." Said Terra.  
"Fri--" Said Starfire.  
"Star...She is no longer a friend...Terra... Leave" Said Cyborg.  
Her tears fell to the ground.  
"Terra... Just leave.." Said the Titans who closed the door.

**She wants to go home.  
But Nobody's Home.  
It's where she lies.  
Broken Inside  
With Nobody home  
Nobody Home  
That's where she cries  
Broken Inside.**

"Home...?" Asked Terra.  
"No Place.." Said Terra.  
She dropped to the ground and looked at the Tower.  
Her tears fell down her face as she covered her face with her hair.  
"Friends...Home...No where...Nobody's Home..." Cried Terra.

**She's Lost Inside  
Lost Inside, Ah..aaa....**

So How did you like it...? This is my first song fic.. I want to do one bout Star but... I heard this song and straight away thought Terra so I decided to put one up :P  
Um.. Thanks if you liked it.


End file.
